


One Sided

by opulenceuearneverything



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opulenceuearneverything/pseuds/opulenceuearneverything
Summary: Victoria was in love. It was destroying her. They were just friends, but she wanted more. But she couldn’t get it. They start to fall apart, and them Victoria does something no one expected.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is written by me and all the characters were also made by me :)  
> i made a playlist for it too:  
> -heather by conan gray  
> -i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red  
> -we fell in love in october by girl in red  
> -forget her by girl in red  
> -like real people do by hozier  
> -as the world caves in by matt maltese  
> -waves by calpurnia  
> -like or like like by miniature tigers  
> -daddy issues by the neighborhood  
> -she by dodie  
> p.s sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes :(

It all started with a hookup. Victoria met Hazel at a coffee shop. Then it somehow evolved into a hookup, what she thought was just a little fling, realizing they were better as just friends, and now Victoria was somehow in love with hazel. Their friendship had been going on for about 6 months now. The funny thing was that Victoria didn't even notice she fell for her at first. She thought it was originally just admiration and loving her friend, but oh was she wrong. She fell for her huge head of dark curls, her dark chocolate skin, her carmel eyes, her curves, her faint smell of cinnamon, and most of all her personality.

It was just so hard not to. She was quiet, insecure, and soft. Basically the exact opposite of Victoria. Hazel pretty much lived in oversized sweaters. Victoria would often steal them claiming it because of how comfortable they were, but it was really just because they smelled like her.  
How Victoria had fallen this far was completely besides her, but she couldn't stop it now. 

Victoria was currently visiting her friends. She rarely saw them anymore because they all moved away from the city, into the suburbs looking to settle down to start a family. Victoria would never be able to do that. She could never sit at home all day waiting for her kids and spouse to come home, chatting with Cathy from across the street about the casserole recipe she just discovered. Instead Victoria wanted to continue living in the city, working at her local coffee shop, and going to clubs where no one truly care who you are. You could just go and dance, have a drink and forget about your problems. Those were the things keeping Victoria afloat. Along with Hazel of course, even if she didnt want to admit it. Once Victoria realized her full feelings for Hazel she had been avoiding her. She wanted more than being friends but Hazel didnt. She knew that Hazel would notice her upset and ask her about it, and then Victoria would blurt all her feelings out to her then scare her away. 

“Vic?” She looked over and noticed her friend Alexandera staring at her concerned. They had been best friends since before Victoria could remember, so obviously she told Alexandra about her feelings for Hazel. She didn't have anyone else to talk about it to, sense her two closest friends were her and Hazel. Alexandra understood what she was going through. Alexandra got married two years ago to someone who used to despise her. Alexandra still lived in the city when this happened so Victoria was there to help her. She was scared to fall for them, thinking they still hated her. But that had obviously changed sense she was now happily married and had recently adopted a baby boy. “Hm?” Victoria answered her. “Are you thinking of her? You know you're eventually gonna have to tell her right?” Victoria turned away, knowing Alexandra was right. “Or are you just gonna ignore it and sit in misery for the rest of your life?” How ironic, Victoria thought. She said that exact thing to Alexandra. Alexandra noticed Victoria wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss this, so instead of pestering her she walked over and sat shoulder to shoulder with her. Victoria sighed and learned her head against her shoulder. She missed this. She obviously did this with Hazel as well, but she never told Hazel exactly why she was upset. It was late, and Victoria had several glasses of wine, so she eventually drifted off.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘twas not planning on posting this but here we are

Victoria was back in the city, which meant back and work, and back to trying to avoid Hazel. She felt bad for Hazel, they were best friends, but Victoria couldn't handle being around her anymore. She was just gonna try her best to get through the day so she could go out tonight.

Her plan didn't work. Today was a mess. She messed up several peoples drinks because she was too distracted. Hazel texted her asking if she wanted to hang out. What was she supposed to do? As much as she wanted to see Hazel, she didn't trust herself around her. She would do something stupid or Hazel would pry her emotions out of her. She hadn’t allowed herself around Hazel in quite a while, so pity for Hazel took over her and she responded with a simple ‘sure’. She’d be meeting her at Hazels apartment around 7 pm. This worried Victoria, but she had to push it to the back of her thoughts and make this next person's cappuccino. 

Her plan didn’t happen when Hazel burst into the coffee shop. She saw Victoria and skipped up to the bar and sat in front of her. “Why are you here? I thought we were meeting at your house?” She questioned her, confused yet still happy Hazel was there.

“Oh well you see, I was planning to do that, but you know I passed here on my way home.” She stated, then bit into a muffin Victoria had handed her. 

“Oh ok, I’m about to close up so you can just wait for me I guess.” Victoria told her. Hazel just shrugged, continuing to eat the muffin. 

After closing up they started to walk to Hazels apartment. Victoria couldn't concentrate on anything Hazel was saying though. Hazel had grabbed her hand in a friendly gesture. But as she held her hand swinging it while talking, Victoria realized she was in a deep hole. A hole she dug herself by falling in love with Hazel. While they continued walking Victoria realized she couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t continue being friends with Hazel, for her own sake and Hazels. Hazel was the one who had asked to be just friends. Victoria obviously said yes, because she still thought it was possible. She later realized it wasn’t. 

She had been at Hazels longer than she planned. They had a few drinks, watched a movie, and now they were sitting on Hazels couch. Victoria was leaning her head on Hazel's shoulder, needing the touch. She needed Hazel's comfort more than anything. 

“Are you alright?” Hazel asked her, looking down meeting her eyes, appearing concerned. 

Victoria obviously couldn’t tell her the truth but she still answered with, 

“No” her voice breaking.

“Do you want to talk about it? Hazel asked her, probably knowing the answer she was going to get. 

Victoria just shook her head, leaning back down. She felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink the back. Hazel just held her, being a good friend. But that was the problem. That made Victoria so sad, because she wanted more. She wanted to be more than friends, but Hazel didn’t. Victoria loved Hazel too much to disregard her wishes. No matter how much Victoria wanted it. No, needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll start posting a chapter a week :)

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll eventually upload the next chapters :)


End file.
